


Scared But Safe

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Rio hated Berlin, but somehow, Berlin exactly knew how to handle people like him without much difficulty.
Relationships: Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Scared But Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This very short fic is like an experiment. I just always saw some kind of potential when it came to writing those two.

It was the firm yet protective hand on top of Rio's head that seemed to slow down time and make him feel at ease immediately. His cheek ocassionally rubbing against the red fabric that belonged to Berlin's overall animated the latter to repeat his action, which was to softly run his hand up and down his head, letting it wander through the younger man's hair, his thumb brushing up against his cheek.

It didn't matter that Rio used to hate Berlin - maybe he still did. It didn't change the fact that Berlin had read him like a book, immediately spotting a lost boy who simply was abandoned by his parents, who was desperate for validation and love and acceptance - when he had started to rebel against Berlin, it had become pretty clear that this problem was the case. 

It wasn't being intimidate with Tokyo that had given Rio the real feeling and sense of utter calmness; No, at least not anymore. After events and dealing with the whole situation, the hostages and the risk of being shot by the police, he had retreated and put himself into Berlin's arms, quite literally. 

Berlin wiped Rio's tears away which was often accompanied by a gentle _'Shh'_ or a _'It's alright',_ and for a strange reason, it was just what Rio needed in that moment, and Berlin did it perfectly. 

It wasn't sexual. For Rio, it was the feeling of being safe and protected from the evil world, by the overwhelming mass that threatened to come for him, to be taken care of because his real father didn't want to look into his own son's eyes anymore. 

Berlin knew what went through Rio's broken mind, and it made him smile. The gentle smile turned into a mischievous one, it was pure glee, the immense feeling of power and control. It was so sweet, yet he did want to protect this weak thing from dangerous things. It almost was like an instinct.

"Now, Rio, I know you were scared because I wanted to shoot you. You know I had to do it because you were freaking out, right? That I had to put you in your place," Berlin told him calmly, his hand deeply buried in his locks, capable of pulling if he ever intended to. Rio managed a weak nod and his empty eyes stared at the wall, his finger touching the cold floor beneath him. He had been crying and yelling and cursing at Berlin after he had almost been shot by him - because Tokyo was gone. 

"Yes," Rio whispered. He wanted to feel rage and hatred, but instead he felt calm with a slight wave of sadness. The strong touch, the mere feeling of Berlin's hand, the way it controlled him and stopped him from another temper tantrum because it actually felt like someone took care of him and his tired mind - it had changed everything.

Maybe, Rio was better off like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments <3


End file.
